


Three Strikes and You're Out

by youmadeeverythingokay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Coach/Player Relationship, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmadeeverythingokay/pseuds/youmadeeverythingokay
Summary: He sees his phone light up on the counter and walks round to see a text from David.'Meet me at the baseball field.'Patrick’s interest is instantly piqued, having been to the field with David a handful of times for some games but it’s not somewhere David usually goes voluntarily, or at least without making a fuss.-Or, David helps Patrick indulge in a fantasy he never knew he had.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 143
Collections: Nothing Desperate About It





	Three Strikes and You're Out

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the Nothing Desperate About It collection, set between Grad Night and Housewarming, which celebrates moments where David and Patrick managed to sneak in short moments of privacy (and possibly take advantage of said privacy). Each fic in the collection represents a different location.
> 
> -
> 
> Please heed the tags in this work just incase those things aren't for you! 
> 
> Also just assume that they had a long discussion about roleplay/limits/safewords off screen. 
> 
> Which you should always do, never go into these things unprepared, always plan ahead, kids! ✌️

It’s been over a week since David and Patrick have been able to get any proper alone time together, what with Ray always being around and bursting in announced, or people always in the motel. Not to mention the store has been thriving, which Patrick shouldn’t complain about, but it means that stolen moments at the store have also been limited. He’s going a little bit crazy, desperate to get his hands on David’s body again. 

He’s finishing closing up the store, it was David’s day to finish early and because it had been busy he was running behind. It was getting late, the sun already setting over the town.

He sees his phone light up on the counter and walks round to see a text from David. 

_Meet me at the baseball field._

Patrick’s interest is instantly piqued, having been to the field with David a handful of times for some games but it’s not somewhere David goes voluntarily, or at least without making a fuss. 

He quickly finishes up closing, sure he’s missing something, but rushes out the shop at record speed, walking round to the field. 

He thinks back to a conversation he and David had a few weeks ago in the motel, and his heart rate spikes at the thought of what could be awaiting him.

-

_“Yes!!” Patrick yelled out at the TV, it was the bottom of the ninth with no way back for the other team, this is exactly what he needed today._

_“Did your team win the baseball, honey?”_

_“Yes, basically, my team have just about won the baseball.”_

_“Okay, so that's it over then?”_

_“Until next week, yeah.”_

_“What, there's more?”_

_“It's only the start of the season, David, there's months left yet.”_

_David groaned excessively, causing Patrick to smile and shake his head, his boyfriend’s amateur dramatics never failing to make him laugh._

_“I'll watch it somewhere else next time, don't worry. I'm sure there's a sports bar around here somewhere.”_

_“Okay first of all, a sports bar sounds like my idea of absolute hell, and I've been to Ibiza during spring break, and second of all be careful what you say around here because you'll just end up in Roland's living room with Bob and Ronnie.”_

_“Noted.” Patrick laughed. “So, you've never been into any sports? Not even baseball, with their tight uniforms that hug in all the right places?”_

_“I spent one year incredibly invested in figure skating, and when it comes to outfits, nothing really beats the glitz and the glamour of skating. But no, not really. Unless it’s in very, very specific situations.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Patrick asked, intrigued. “What kind of situations?”_

_“Wouldn’t you like to know?” David replied with a shimmy. And when he moved his shoulders like that, Patrick was coming to learn that it only really meant one thing._

_“Hmm, I would actually.” He said, pulling David over to straddle his lap on the bed. “Do tell.”_

_He started to nuzzle into David’s neck, pressing light kisses as he waited for an answer._

_“Don’t tell me you’ve never ventured to that part of the internet, Mr Brewer.”_

_Patrick looked up at David hovering above him and bit his lip gently. “I may have dabbled.”_

_“Hmm, I’ll bet you have. Bet it brought back lots of memories for you, little college baseball boy, exploring his sexuality through tight uniforms and competition fuelled testosterone.”_

_“I - uh… I don’t..”_

_“Oh, honey, sorry, I didn’t think, I was only teasing.”_

_“No, no, I know. I just..” he pushed David off his lap and stood up, anxious energy suddenly flooding his body. “I guess I did? At the time. But I never knew. Not really.”_

_“But you thought about it?”_

_“Maybe.”_

_“And you think about it now?”_

_Patrick bit his lip again, but as he noticed David’s eyes flit downwards, and then back up as a smirk spread on his features, he knows David can tell just how much he thought about it._

_“Oh, you have, haven’t you! How often do you watch those kinds of videos then?” David teases again, standing up from the bed._

_“A few times.” he mumbled, slightly embarrassed at being caught out._

_“Interesting. Care to discuss?”_

_“David?”_

_“Mmhm?”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Oh, yes, Sir.”_

_Patrick is helpless to stop the growl that wrenches from his throat as he grips David firmly by the hips and pushes him back onto the bed, and if the glint in David’s eye is anything to go by, it doesn’t go unnoticed._

-

It’s dark by the time he gets there, the streets on the way having all been deserted, everyone obviously home for the night. He walks around the grass surrounding the field, but with still no sign of David, he walks past the fences but before he makes it fully onto the field he stops short. 

David is standing in front of him, kitted out in a full baseball uniform, the shirt clinging to his strong frame, tight white trousers and a baseball cap to top it all off. And he’s standing with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder, looking so casual and so _hot_ at the same time. 

“David -” he breathes out, before he gets interrupted. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think anyone would be here this late.”

“What? What do you mean? You said -”

“I just know I didn’t perform well at practice today, so thought I would try and get some more in by myself while no one was around.” 

_Practice? What is he - oh._

_Oh._

“Fuck, David…” 

He takes a few steps towards him so that they're right in front of each other, and offers him a small smile before straightening his shoulders and crossing his arms. 

“No, you didn't play well today. You're supposed to be my star player. I really wasn't happy today, David.”

“Sorry, Coach.” David said, his voice quiet, but confident. “I'll - I'll do better next week I promise.”

“Hmm. I really want to believe you, David. But I don't know if I can.” He reaches up to take the bat from David's hands and holds each end with one hand, pretending to inspect the bat. “I've tried being nice to you all practice, offering you encouragement, I thought that would help. And yet, you still let me down.”

David let out a soft whimper and Patrick had to bite back a smile, he was getting hard in his jeans and was pleased to see he was leading this in a direction they both wanted. He needed to be sure though. 

“So tell me, David,” He starts, touching the top of the bat to David's chest and dragging it down slowly, “do you want me to keep being nice to you? Or do you think you deserve to be punished for your poor performance?” On the last word he lets the bat rest over David’s crotch, pushing in ever so slightly. 

“ _Uh.”_ David grunts out, hips pulling away.

Patrick takes another step forward so they're practically pressed together and cups David's jaw in his hand. 

“I asked you a question, David. Don't make me ask again.” 

He could sense the change in David's demeanor, as he slouches down, a playful look in his eye. 

“I'm sorry, Sir, you're right. I deserve to be punished. I'll be good now, I promise.” 

“You'd better be. Hold this.” He gives the bat back to David and runs his hands over his chest, up over his shoulders and down his arms.“You're so beautiful, David.” He said softly, breaking character for a brief moment. David was giving him something so wonderful and he needed to let him know just how much he appreciated it. But only for a second. 

He runs his fingers around the waistband of the trousers, focusing on the large hardening bulge he could see. 

He tuts and looks him in the eye. 

“Look how hard you are, David. Haven't even touched you and you're already so desperate. Suppose I better take care of that. Don't want to have to be worrying about you when I'm taking what I want.”

Patrick looked around and although there was no one at all to be seen, they were still in the middle of the field and it felt a bit too exposed.

“Go over to the dugout.” David shook his head slightly with a confused look, Patrick managed to hold back a smile and tutted derisively instead. “Over by the benches, now.”

David scurries over quickly and Patrick takes a moment to himself to admire just how great David's ass looks in the tight trousers. His outfits were normally so beautiful, but he wore long sweaters and skirted pants which hid the shape of his behind and really that should be considered a crime, he really did have a beautiful ass. Patrick couldn't wait to get inside it. 

He follows David quickly and spins him round so his back is pressed against the chain link fence. 

“I think you need to learn some discipline, don't you, David? So here's what you're going to do. You're going to hold that bat, straight out in front of you, arms straight, that's it.” He directs David's arms the way he wants them, one hand holding each end of the bad, arms straight out. “And you're not going to drop then until I tell you. Do you understand?”

“Yes. Yes, sir. Yes.” his voice was already so low and breathy, he was really into this, _thank God._

“Good boy.” 

Patrick drops to his knees, and the beautiful whine that David let out will probably stay with him the rest of his life. He quickly unfastens the button and pulls David's trousers, along with his underwear, down his thighs. 

“Look at you. So wet already, god you're so desperate.” 

“Yes, I am, yes, please!” 

His arms started to drop slightly, and Patrick pinches the inside of his thigh sharply causing him to yelp. “Arms out straight, David. If I feel that drop I'll need to punish you even more, is that what you want?”

A few moments silence before a quiet “No, sir.”

“Then stay still.” 

He swallows David down to the base instantly, they'd had a lot of practice at this over the past few months and Patrick had only recently perfected the talent of deep throating. And now that he could do it, it was his favourite thing to do. He feels David hit the back of his throat, his thighs trembling below the tight grip of his hands. He bobs his head a few times, and feels David's hips thrust forward ever so slightly. He pulls off and slams his hips back into the fence. 

“Who's in charge here? Stay fucking still.”

He took David back into his mouth, savouring the taste of him on his tongue. He only got to enjoy it for a moment before he felt the length of the bat brush over his hair. 

He pulls off quickly and leans back, careful to miss the bat before standing up, and ripping the bat out of David's hands. 

“What the fuck did I say?!” He growls. “That's strike one, David. You can't even do one simple thing. You mess up at practice, I try to give you another chance and this is how you behave? Turn around.”

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just -”

Patrick grabs his shoulder and spins him round forcefully, pressing his hands into the fence, watching his fingers curl though the links. “You keep making me repeat myself, we're going to have a problem.”

“I'm sorry, Sir.”

“I think you need to be taught another lesson, David.”

He ran his hands over the curve of David's ass, finally giving it the appreciation it deserves, he pulls he cheeks apart just to have a peek and… _oh._

“What's this, David?”

When David didn't reply, he pushes softly on the diamond studded plug he was looking at nestled beautifully between his cheeks, greens and silvers, matching perfectly with his uniform, because of course it did. David let out another whine. 

“I asked you a question.”

“I… I… I wanted to be ready.”

“Ready for what?”

“For.. I don't..”

“You lied to me.” He growls, dangerously. “You knew I'd be here. You knew I'd want you, didn't you? So you fucked yourself open to get yourself ready for me, such a greedy hole that needs filling up, isn't that right?”

David was panting now, he always got so desperate when Patrick would talk dirty to him.

“Yes, _fuck,_ yes, wanted you, wanted this.”

Without warning, Patrick brings the palm of his hand sharply down on David's ass, a red mark forming instantly. David gasps and rocks back towards his hand.

“You still need to learn your lesson, David. Bad boys don't get what they want.” David whimpers again. “But here's what we'll do. I'll leave the plug in that greedy hole of yours and you'll take 10 more. If you stay still and be a good boy, you can earn my cock in that ass. Does that sound good, you wanna earn my cock?”

“God, _yes,_ please I'll be good, want your cock! Please, I need it!” he was getting really desperate now.

“I know you do, baby, so stay still and take what I give you.”

He brings his hand down again, alternating sides, turning David's ass a beautiful shade of red. He was so, so fucking hard, still in the confines of his jeans, his cock not having been touched at all yet, but he was loving this dynamic and wouldn't change a thing. 

After three slaps he notices David's hips canting back ever so slightly, but he let it pass. On the fourth, David rocks obviously backwards, so Patrick pulls off his baseball cap and twisted his hands in David's hair, yanking his head back and sinking his teeth firmly into his neck. 

David was panting loudly, and he moaned deeply and Patrick pulled on his hair again. 

“I told you to stay _fucking_ still? Was I not clear?”

“I didn't mean it! I won't do it again. I'm sorry!”

“You keep saying you're sorry, yet you keep disobeying me. That's two strikes, David. One more and you're out. If you move again, I'm still gonna fuck you, but you don't get to cum. I'll fill you up and stuff you with that plug, plug you with my cum and send you home, hard and aching. Is that what you want?” 

He reaches round and gives David's dick a few rough strokes of his hand. 

“Unmf, no, I… _fuck…_ no I need to cum, please, please Sir, let me cum!”

Patrick couldn't resist that mouth any more, so he plants the cap which he's holding backwards on his own head, and twists David's head round to meet him, ferociously kissing him for the first time since this started, tongue rough and demanding. He bites David's lip sharply and allowed himself a few more seconds of that mouth, before pulling away and positioning David back where he wants him.

“Then be a good boy and stay still while I spank you.”

He brought his hand down quickly, just to the right of the plug. David yelps but stays still.

“That's 5 baby, halfway there.”

The next couple he lands on the same cheek, a few seconds between each, not letting David get used to when the next one would be.

He could see David's entire body shaking with the strain of trying not to move, and the final hit he made sure covered both cheeks, and landing it right on the base of the plug, and David shrieks before his head drops down between his arms, fingers still linked in the fence. 

Patrick presses gentle kisses up his spine as he took a few seconds to collect himself. 

“Good boy, that was so good, baby. You did so good, you've definitely earned my cock. You still want it?”

“Yes, yes please, give it to me. I need it!” 

David spins around and grabs Patrick’s face, pulling their lips together. They were gasping into each other’s mouths, Patrick letting out a growl as David nibbles on his lower lip. He was so distracted he barely noticed David unzipping his jeans until he dropped to his knees and swallowed him in one fell swoop.

“Oh, _fuck,_ David! That's it, oh god..” His cock had been neglected for so long that he couldn't control the pleasure flooding through his body. He fists both his hands in David's hair as he continued to swallow Patrick's cock, moaning as he did so. 

“Yeah, that's it, swallow my cock, fucking choke on it. That's what you want, isn't it? You've been so desperate for my cock all day, want it splitting you open.” David moaned loudly around his cock, the vibrations going right up his spine. “Such a desperate fucking cockslut, playing up on purpose, practically begging me to bend you over and fuck you.”

When David pulled off with a gasp, Patrick used his hair to guide him back to his feet. “Get up here, now, come on.” 

He forces his tongue back into David's mouth, tasting himself there. 

“Turn around, hands back where they were, yeah that's it.”

“Please, I've been so good, please fuck me.”

“You think you've done well enough to earn my cock?” Patrick teases, as he slowly twists the plug out of David’s hole.

“ _Uhhh_ yes, yes I've been good, have I been good? Tell me I've been good.”

Patrick places a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades before lining his throbbing hard cock up with his entrance.

“You've been so good, baby, that's it, take what you deserve.”

He couldn't go slow, they've been building to this for so long, so he pushed fully into David with one firm thrust, both of them groaning out with the pressure. 

“ _Yessss.”_

“Fuck, you're taking me so well. Look at you swallowing me whole, fucking _take it!”_ he thrusts sharply, and knowing they weren't going to last much longer, giving it to David hard and rough, just the way he knew he liked. 

David gasped and moaned with every thrust, pleading for more. 

“Listen to you, so beautiful, filled up with me and still begging for more. Hold still then, baby, how much can you take?”

He holds his hips still as he sucked his own finger, getting it as wet as he could before slowly pushing it into David's hole along with his cock. 

“Oh fuck! Are you - oh my _god!_ Fuck!”

“Oh Jesus, David look at you taking that so - oh fuck you're so tight.”

“I can't - I can't -”

“Yeah you can, baby, this is what you wanted, you're so fucking full, oh my god.” He starts slowly thrusting again, holding his finger in place, he know it’s a lot but trusts David to safeword out if he needs to.

“Yes, oh god, yes fuck, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me..”

He could tell that David was getting close, so he starts speeding up his thrusts, curling his finger in a way he knew would drive David crazy. 

“Yes! Oh god, yes I'm gonna...fuck..I can't..”

“That's it baby, cum on my cock, wanna feel you..”

David yells out as he tenses around Patrick's cock and finger, his orgasm sending beautiful waves down his back, and Patrick slowly pulls his finger out before picking up his thrusts again, chasing his own release. 

“That was so fucking hot, oh my god, you're so beautiful David, you're so perfect, can't believe I get to have this, oh.. Oh, _fuck.”_

His hips jerk one final time before he spills forcefully inside David, his orgasm seeming to go on for hours. He collapses onto David's back, both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. 

“I love you, David, love you so much, you're so perfect. So perfect.”

They both pull their trousers back up before and sinking down onto the bench behind them. He notices David wince as he sits on the bench and he frowns in concern. He gently turns David's face towards him, and stokes softly under his eye. 

“Are you okay? Did I go too hard?”

“No, not at all, it was so good. Damn, where have you been hiding that side of you? He can come out to play again.” 

Patrick smiles and places a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Thank you, David that was..that was incredible. Are you sure you're okay though?”

“I promise, I am so, so fine. Although my ass might be out of commission for a few days. Totally worth it.”

Patrick laughs and kisses David again. He can't believe just how lucky he is to have found this man, who lets him explore all these sides of himself he never even know he had. 

“Come on, let's get you home. I'll order a pizza and we can watch whatever cheesy movie you like.”

“I think the word you're looking for is _classic.”_

“Okay, David.” Patrick replies, thinking that if he gets to spend the rest of his days like this, he'd happily watch classic movies every day of his life.

Although, for now, that's a thought probably best kept to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
